


Prodigies

by Deth2250



Series: Prodigies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Crushes, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, God I wish I could have explained Myckenzye's first weapon better, Gunblade, Implied Relationships, Living, Living Together, Long, M/M, Magic, Military Training, Monsters, PTSD, Parental Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Abilities, School, This started as a bet, Thunder and Lightning, Training, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Witches, emotional stress, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deth2250/pseuds/Deth2250
Summary: If everyone is special, if everyone has their own ability, voice, and strength what makes truly different.





	1. Prodigies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A).

> This started as a meme between a friend of mine. She bet that I wouldn't be able to write a better story than rwby. When she read the small script I made for a few episodes she told me I should keep going or write a book or something. I've been working on this on and off for a while and a bit ago I finally got the courage to post the first chapter here.

Am I really different from any of these people? James walked along with his best friends, they weren't his best friends from choice but Marissa kept banging on his door every day until he finally came out. "Earth to James? Yooo hoooo. You're gonna get swept up in the crowd."

James jogged forward and put his hands in his pockets as he walked along with Tom and Marissa. "I would never let you two idiots get lost. Especially on the first day"

"What'da think it'l be like?" Marissa inquired as she peered around Tom to see James. 

James sighed, "Marissa you have asked that question every year in every hunter school since primary school. It's the same thing every year." 

Tom smirked as he said "Yeah but this year it's a proper school. Four years, plus your uncle and little sister are joining us." 

"Don't remind me."

"Speaking of where is Amaya?"

James facepalmed "She said something along the lines of, I don't need my older brother and his friends to ruin my chances at making friends." The three sighed and continued along the path into the large auditorium.

Tom quickly found three seats that were free for the trio to sit in. As James sat he let the cold velvet, he was immediately harassed by Marissa, "Do you think Uncle Max will say anything?"

Tom immediately responded "I hope not. I've never seen that man sober, I think if he ever stopped drinking he would die from the hangover."

"Don't remind me."

James silently begged that his uncle wouldn't be on stage much less a speaker, I mean how did he even become a teacher at Blackwell? I mean Uncle is a very good hunter but teaching these people? James stopped his inner monologue as a tall man slowly strolled out from behind a curtain with a small army of teachers flanking him. The man slowly leaned into the microphone. "Hello. My name is Jack Blackwell, I am the headmaster of Blackwell academy for gifted individuals. Now, none of you are actually special, except in the fact that you worked hard to get here. I don't care what you plan on doing at my school as long as it doesn't violate our codes of conduct. whether you actually plan on becoming a hunter, or plan on going private security I do not care. This school has run in my family for the last two hundred years, many hunters have come from my school, many have died. Many have made a name for themselves. It's your job to differentiate yourself from the other three hundred something people in this year, be different from the twelve hundred students here. I sincerely hope you do, I'll be watching."

"That was. Interesting...."

The headmaster slowly stepped back and allowed a uptight woman to take his place at the microphone. "Applause for our headmaster please." Her voice was short of breath like she had been running previously.

Some kids clapped, probably not the applause she was looking for. "Uhm well my name is Serena Leme I am on the board of admissions and I also am the teacher for the ability enhancement class. I'm very happy to see all of you here this year. A couple of things, no drugs or alcohol on campus. You all signed a document that gave our administration full control of your medical needs. Any mental or physical problems you may have will be handled by our schools elite doctors and our school nurse."

I signed a shitty contract like that? "I will now let our final speaker say a few words."

A large gruff man with an unshaven face, half tucked shirt, and crooked tie slowly sauntered up to the microphone. "mmmm. My name is Max-... Ryker I like booze and teach all things punchy, stabby, and shooty. All duels, ranking battles-....wars ranking wars! Go through me orrr the headmaster." James died a little inside as his uncle made a fool of himself.

Serena stepped up to the microphone once more, her face slightly flush. "Yes yes. When we call your name please exit to the right side and pick up your electronic ID card and interview time and room."

"Abr Parkman, Accer Wilson...." Serena continued until she finally reached "Andrew Ura, Amaya Tomison,"

James peered downward to see a large boy walking right ahead of a tiny blonde haired girl. "Thank god Amaya actually had her ears open for once. She actually heard her name." Tom sighed out.

James was the first of the three to be called, then Marissa, then Tom. James slowly made his way down the auditorium and reached the east exit. His uncle was giving him a wide smile and two thumbs up, "Honey take your papers."

His attention shot back to the woman handing him a paper and a card. "Oh I'm sorry I got a little lost in my thoughts for a moment."

James took the papers and stepped into the nearby hall where other students were looking at their papers. He did the same like any normal person. The green card read as such,

James Tomison.  
Year, 1 Age, 15  
School Rank, TBD Team, Dragon  
Year Rank, TBD Dorm, B2 F2

and the paper read as

Interview with Jack Blackwell, Interview room one. At 12:45

Seems like a waste to use a whole sheet of paper for a single sentence. James brushed off the issue as he glanced at his sleek watch, 12:42. Didn't I pass room one in that hall? He spun quickly as retraced his steps to room one. The door was slightly ajar as James pulled it open. "James Tomison."

"Yes sir." James slowly entered the room and closed it behind him.

It was a darkly lit room, steel table, steel chair, soft man. "You're the headmaster."

"That I am. Please take a seat."

James almost flinched as he took the door in his hand and sat. "So you're Max's nephew?"

"As embarrassing as that is yes."

"Me and Max went to this school years ago, on the same team. I trust him with my life." 

"Good to know someone trusts my uncle with anything more than holding something."

The headmaster giggled a bit before saying, "I wouldn't trust him to borrow money, speaking from experience sadly. But your uncle is a good man."

"Sir I thought this was supposed to be an interview."

"Right sorry i almost forgot." The headmaster flipped open a file, James could only assume it was his but with how all over the place he was it could be anyone's. "James Tomison, one alias, The Demon Of Lemuria. Father, Payton Tomison. Mother, Hanna Tomison. Two siblings, Amaya Tomison and Damien Tomison. Whereabouts unknown of the latter."

James was caught off guard by his sudden professionalism and coldness. "That is correct..."

"You won the world championship of Ranking battles, for your age bracket, two times in a row with your brutal displays of your enemies." The headmaster slowly slid four photos across the metal table showing broken children. "You refused to give your ability but you crushed every child, boy or girl without hesitation."

"Yes."

"Did you know that three of them will never be hunters? One is paralyzed." James tensed up expecting him to say they were dead. "And the final girl in that photo is my next interview. We're you expecting her to be dead?"

"Sadly yes."

James sighed and leaned in and put a more stern voice "Are you going to ask a relevant question or are we wasting each others time."

"OOH the demon is scary. How many people have you killed?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I know its higher than two, somewhere in the low twenties."

The Headmaster slowly closed James's folder "And you passed the mental evaluation?"

"With flying colors."

The Headmaster pulled a remote from under the table and flicked it on. The room slowly turned from a barren room to a serene wilderness. A cherry blossom tree completed the surroundings. James was home, they even perfected the silent humming of the birds on the horizon and the warmth of the sun along with the chill of the wind. "I heard you trained here when you were younger so I tried to make the simulation as close as possible."

"Thank you." His voice was weak and quiet.

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't passed your test."


	2. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA

"Test? I thought I was already enrolled and a student."

The Headmaster slowly strolled around the environment. "I designed this place myself but I'm amazed by its beauty. But yes, you are a student. Students take tests." The headmaster slowly sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "When you're ready please materialize your weapon of choice."

James shrugged and held out his hand. What weapon? Gun? Knife? Sword? Gunblade? The possibilities flew through his mind. What kind of test is it? Words of his old master rung in his mind 'pick a weapon you know how to use and use it.' James was suddenly aware of the knife sheathed on his wrist, his knife, the knife he pulled from her chest. A heavy curved blade materialized above his hand and dropped into his hand. "Interesting choice, not the one I would make but."

The blade was juniper green, honestly it was ugly but the insides looked like veins and blood vessels. James spun the knife like his master taught him. One forward, two back, one back, two forward. Six pig monsters slowly materialized from the head down as James prepared himself. "James, this test is killing these six persma's. You will be tested on your strength, speed, and form."

The pigmas we're taller than James, larger than James, and had thick clubs to complete the look. Nearly eight feet tall, nearly two hundred pounds each. Only six star monsters? James smirked as one rushed him, the pigma brought his tree trunk down upon James. James gripped his knife tighter as be brushed the club away with his wrist. "is that it?"

James took his free hand and grabbed the pigma's wrist pulling him closer as James sunk his knife into its heart. The other five finally realized he was a threat and started charging. The dead pigma's body was tossed into the front two pigmas and James jumped up into the left ones neck, James caught his knife in its throat and spun around. "Tsk." Two clubs were swung at James while one of the two in the back prepared to strike.

James dodged the first club and spun around the second one. James wasn't done though he still had a final club to not get hit by, the pigma screamed out as he stomped its foot breaking it. James used the off balance Pigma to take the hit. It's brains exploded as the club impacted. "Three left." James was more preoccupied with the pigma about to tackle him than the one trying not to step on the corpses of its comrades or the pigma wiping his eyes of blood and brain.

His shin impacted the side of the pigma's face stopping all forward momentem and sending him flying into the bloody pigma. James spun his knife as he stepped on the corpses to face the final pigma. It stood three feet taller than him but it was easily intimidated. James kicked out it's shins making it drop to it's knees. James placed his knife against its neck and pulled making a deep gash. James turned on a dime as it choked on its own blood slowly, James kneeled by the knocked out pigma and the trapped one. It growled and hissed but James showed no mercy as he quickly stood and smashed its head open with the heel of his shoe. "54 seconds, less than a minute and you killed six six star monsters. Very good for a first year. I'd expect nothing less from the nephew of Maxwell Ryker."

James shook out his hands and felt the warmth on his skin. 54? I must be getting rusty. "You can go."

The holoenvironment collapsed in on itself bringing James's home and the blood that came with it back to the void. It was gone. James tried to hide his disappointment but he grabbed the door handle to leave. "Sorry I do have one more question."

James let go of the door handle and turned expecting. "Why do you wish to come to my school?"

He pondered the question before giving an answer he wasn't expecting. "I don't. I want to do anything else, wake up walk the dog, mow the lawn, a simple life like that. For most people that's fine, but for me it's a waste. Talent, potential. I was born to be a hunter, I was born to do this. Anything less would diminish and hurt the people I could help. Some men aren't meant to be happy." James put his hand back on the handle. "I'm sure as hell not a man but anyway I go I will be failing if I don't pursue this."

"You can go."

James opened the door and stepped out. A bad taste in his mouth surfaced as James walked through the hall. He didn't really know where he was going but his legs kept walking. He found himself under a set of stairs. His chest heaved and sweat dripped from his face as he collapsed out of view. "You didn't kill anyone James, calm down. You promised yourself. It was Just a simulation."

Nightmares, panic attacks, stress. All issues James had dealt with over the past year. No singular one was too bad but using his knife, the knife to kill several living things scared him. Of course they weren't actually living but they experienced pain and fear, Ai tech is a helluva drug. James grabbed his left hand and bent his wring finger the wrong way. James tried to taste his mouth and smell the air. James grounded himself with the pain realizing what was wrong. The world seemed to drain of color once again as James calmed down. His face drained of emotion as he wiped the sweat from his face and exited back into the hall like nothing was wrong. "Ayo." Marissa hopped forward and rested her elbow on James's shoulder.

"They just started calling T's so Tom should be joining us soon."

"Alright..."

"You okay? You look a little clammy"

"Fine, fine. Did you do your interview?"

"Yep, piece of cake. Murdered some four star monsters and hung out with your uncle for a 15 minutes." Marissa turned around and started walking backwards.

"You're going to fall"

Marissa fake pouted for a moment before saying. "I'm not gonna-" Just as James predicted Marissa fell on her ass.

"Good Job fire head." James grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her back to her feet. "What team are you on?"

Marissa pulled a little green card from her back pocket. "Dragon? Whattabout you?"

"Dragon as well. Uncle probably placed us on a team together so Tom is probably on dragon too."

They quickly approached the end of the hall and exited into the sun. "James do you think we're gonna have a good time at this school?"

James started to speak but he quickly closed his mouth and led Marissa along the campus. James followed the simple path into the dormitory area. "Marissa why did you choose to become a hunter?"

They both turned a corner and approached the building labeled B2, James could only assume F2 meant floor two since all the buildings were multiple floors tall. "I dunno. I guess because you and Tom want to."

James and Marissa slowly crept into the building and up the narrow stairs up to their new home. "You asked if we were going to have a good time? No I think these next four years are going to be horrible."


	3. New friends, new enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters were wrote months ago and I just copy pasta'ed them into the box. This is the first chapter that I'm writing with it fully planned and prewrote. Please enjoy.

The door was old, worn. It looked like it had been punched, stabbed, submerged in water, slammed. This door had probably seen the last two Lumarian land wars. The sign hanging from the door was just as worn but seemed like it was only a few years old, it displayed a poorly carved and painted dragon and just under the picture in faded green letters it said Dragon.

James turned the knob without hesitation and stepped inside. The dorm was more of a studio apartment than a dorm. The ceiling was high, large kitchen with granite counter tops, the living room had multiple couches and chairs arranged in a sort of U around a large wall mounted TV and long coffee table. The dining room was pretty small compared to the rest of the dorm, the table only had six chairs and even if they bought more only one or two more people would be able to sit. "This place is pretty nice James... Do you think we have personal rooms?"

"We don't" James almost forgot to take in the people in the Dorm.

On the left by the wall outside of the couch U were standing a surprisingly tall boy, and a tiny girl who were conversing. He was of Asian descent and had thick curly brown hair, and the small girl was very familiar to James and Marissa. The tiny girl had bright green eyes and long golden hair, James's little sister. Now they barely looked alike, her face was more round and she had golden hair. James had a sharper face and coal black hair. They both had green eyes but even their eyes were different. The final person in the Dorm that they could see was a boy sitting on the kitchen island swinging his feet. he had brown hair, black eyes, slender body type, he looked like a normal boy. All hunters had something special about them, whether their ability or body something was special.

Marissa was amazing at fighting, and could stretch her body like taffy. Amaya wasn't especially special with her physical abilities but her ability to control water was out of this world. The large boy could probably lift a ton and crush any of them. But this boy didn't look like anything. Even someone who didn't look strong like Amaya, you could feel the power coming from her. This boy wasn't like that either, no overwhelming presence nor did he look like he was secretly ripped, just a normal kid.  
Marissa jumped the couches and wrapped her arms around Amaya while James walked towards the boy on the counter. "Hey."

"Hi, you are?"

"James." James extended the first of many hands to him.

"Tate, Tate Parkinson."

Tate took James's hand and James's head went blank. All the questions he was going to ask, all the answers James had planned escaped his mind. James was brought back to reality with a tug on his wrist. "Huh?"

James finally realized why this boy was special, it wasn't his ability or his physical abilities, it was a combination of the two. A petty thief using his ability to do whatever to someone's brain and then he takes the valuables. Pretty smart honestly. James grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled it closer to James wrenching Tate forward. "Shit... if you're gonna beat me up do it quick."

James let go and stepped back, "Why would I beat you up? You only tried, you tried and failed. I'm gonna like you."

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna like you." James tapped the bottom of the watch making it un-clip and retract into a small circle of a tiny clock.

James extended the watch to Tate, "It's a 821 Maximov. A hunters watch, you need to buff your soul to make it retract and extend. If you want it take it." His voice was quiet, and sincere.

"I don't understand. You're giving me your watch, a four hundred dollar almost unstealable watch."

"I'm saying I trust you and I'm not going to beat your ass even though you almost stole my uncle's watch. We're supposed to be team mates for the next four years, id be bad to start our relationship off on a bad foot."

Tate extended his middle and pointer finger to take it but right before he touched he balled his fist and pulled back. "Alright James. If you trust me I trust you. Take a seat."  
Tate slapped the empty space on the island next to him and James took it. "So the little girl's name is Amaya, I think shes 13 or 14. The big boy's name is Andrew, hes 15 and his ability is something about bones."

James felt the cold granite through his pants as he stared at the three talking across the room. "The little blonde girl is my sister." Tate looked between James and Amaya before he shrugged and let James continue. "You're right, shes 13, And fire head over there is Marissa. All of us grew up together including her boyfriend Tom. Amaya can do everything with water, and Marissa can stretch her body around like gum or taffy."

"So, your little sister, and a friend of yours are on a team with you? What is your dad the headmaster?"

James smirked and leaned back a bit. "No but that drunk guy who spoke is my uncle. Him and the headmaster are friends, I'm guessing he pulled some strings to get all four of us on a team together."

Tate rubbed his cheeks while listening. "God having an uncle like him must suck. Anyways, tell me about Tom, is he good looking? Is he better looking than me?"

"He isn't really attractive I guess. Pimples, small nose, bit of an overbite. But he's funny as hell and a wonderful fighter. Before I figured out my ability fully they thought Tom was going to become the hunter since he's pretty strong."

"What's your ability? What's his ability? I mean they both must be pretty killer to get into Blackwell."

James tapped the countertop slightly and his smirk slowly fell away. "Tom can take on traits of animals as well as fully transform into them. So, strength of a bear, speed of a cheetah, echolocation of a bat, and the sight of a hawk."

"Damn...What about you? can you like explode hearts?"

"I don't use my ability. I relied on it too much and then I swore it off."

Tate was about to ask something when the door swung open. A beautiful lightskinned girl in designer clothes took note of the dorm. "This will do I guess."

James took in everything about her, nice hair, nice clothes, commanding attitude, two rings, one new. She was a noble, or very, very, rich girl. "You." She was pointing at James.

She smelled like raspberries and she got in James's face. "You're the Demon of Lemuria aren't you."

"Yes?"

Tate slid away and looked at James one more time. "Holy shit you're the Demon of Lemuria. I knew you looked familiar but I had no idea."

The girl put her hand out for James to shake, "I'm Myckenzye Davis, heiress to Davis industries. We fought back in 1210, I've been a sort of admirer since then."

James sat forward and tried to study the expression on her face, it was blank. Or at least she tried to keep it blank, James could feel the disdain and hate coming from her eyes. Her glare pierced him as he studied her. "James Tomison, it's nice to meet you...again." James took her hand expecting an electric shock but it was a normal shake, her hand was soft yet her grip firm like a business woman."

They both separated and Myckenzye turned her attention to Tate. "And you are?"

"Tate Parkinson. It's nice to-"

"Pleasure. I would like to go meet our other team mates so if you will excuse me."

Myckenzye walked away leaving Tate confused and James with a bad taste in his mouth, "What? You got a handshake and I didn't even get to introduce myself fully. Anyways It's nice to know the Demon of Lemuria is on my team."

James bit the inside of his mouth slightly and said "I don't much enjoy that nickname so if you wouldn't use it I would enjoy that."

Tate and James sat in silence for a bit until a small girl with blonde hair showed up. She introduced herself as Elisabeth and headed back to the bedrooms. Then a boy named Jack. Then Neptune. Then Tom, Irene, and finally Alan. The twelve of dragon team, the soon to be most famous team or infamous team in Blackwell's history.


	4. New enemy, New friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon team introduces themselves and Myckenzye does something unexpected, James responds in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posttt

Max stood at the head of twelve teenagers. Drunk. "Oookay. Lets go from the left around. State your name, ability, and age." Max spoke slowly and slurred every other word.

On the very left of the U was a tiny boy, "Uhm my name is Alan Becker, my ability is living art, I can draw something and make it real. I'm thirteen."

Tom was next, "I'm Thomas Fortuna, my ability is Wild Shape. I can turn into or take the abilities of an animal, strength of a bear, speed of a cheetah. Stuff like that. I'm fifteen years old."

Next was a tall girl, purple hair. It didn't seem to be dyed. "I-I'm I-re-ne. I- can identify someone's ability just f-from lo-ooking at them. fifteen." None of them could tell if she had a stuttering issue or if she was just nervous.

Then there was another boy with brightly colored hair. Instead of purple it was neon blue. "I'm Neptune. I'm a druid, there's quite a few misconceptions about druids, like I can make trees grow faster because I'm apart of nature. But nature isn't just trees, nature is fire, water, earth, the wind in the air, and of course the trees and plants. I'm fifteen but ill live longer than anyone in this room."

"Hey I'm Jack Jackson, I plan on marrying a Jackie and naming my son Jackjack. Ayy I'm just messin. My ability is luck, I can tell who will have good luck, who will have bad luck. The expense of technically telling the future, I have bad luck, very bad luck. Honestly I don't know why this chair hasn't collapsed. I'm 14." Jack was tall for his age, nearly six foot two.

Next was one of the two small blonde girls. "I'm Elisabeth Jones, daughter of the eighth cousin to the sixth princess's second son. Technically I'm a royal through several marriages to the final princess to the throne. I can heal things, anything from a cold or a small cut, or to a bullet wound and cancer. I'm fourteen but ill be fifteen in two weeks."

James leaned forward and attracted the eyes of everyone in the room. "I'm James Tomison, My ability doesn't matter nor does my previous engagements. I'm not the Demon of Lemuria nor am I the winner of the 1209 and 1210 world ranking battles, I'm fifteen and I'm turning sixteen in two months."

Marissa started to speak but Myckenzye stood up and took two large steps towards James. She bared down on him, her eyes squinted and her brow furrowed, her face turned down as she looked down on James. "What the hell. I came to this school so I could see the only person who has ever beaten me. So I could find out his goddamn ability and work around it and kick his ass. Now you're not even acknowledging your victory?"

"I'm not. Do you have an issue with that?"

Myckenzye had an issue with that alright, lightning surged through her body and arced between her fingers. Myckenzye balled her fists to the point her knuckles turned white. "You're going to give me a real answer."

"That is a real answer." James was completely calm, almost relaxed.

Myckenzye drew back her body and prepared to hit James with all her might and electricity. But something caught her shoulder. Max, "If you want to hit my nephew go for it. Just do it in an official capacity. Formally challenge him to a duel."

The crackle of electricity stopped as Myckenzye, through her teeth said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, James Tomison I would like to request a duel."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Normally we wouldn't host a duel on the first day, normally we don't use the arena for a first year duel. But today we have a match that couldn't be held in a normal gym."

"THATS RIGHT TONIGHT WE HAVE A DUEL BETWEEN TWO WORLD FINALISTS. ON ONE HAND WE HAVE MYCKENZYE DAVIS THE LIGHTNING GODDESS. ON THE OTHER HAND THOUGH WE HAVE THE CHAMPION THE ONE THE ONLY DEMON OF LEMURIA!!!!!"

"Are those nicknames official? Anyways this battle should be fierce and wonderful. As Professor Kenlen stated Myckenzye Davis is the sole heiress to the Davis bloodline, the Davis bloodline are known for their lightning and their company. Her great grandfather is the lightning god Mare. Big shoes to fill. Although the Demon of Lemuria carried his team on his back all the way to the big trophy. fourteen teams of twelve all brutally taken out of the competition by this demon."

The announcers announced and the crowd cheered as James and Myckenzye walked out onto the stage. Myckenzye dragged her whips across the ground. These weren't any normal Indiana Jones whips these were steel bodied, titanium bladed, whips. Triangular blades lined the whip and they were limp as Myckenzye walked up the stairs into the much smaller square shaped arena. James did the same, but instead of some fancy weapon, or his Karambit, or his gunblade. James was tossing a red granny smith apple. His uncle looked at James like he was an idiot when he picked that as his weapon, but James was confident. Cocky almost. "Are you sure you wanna do this princess?"

"Completely."  
  
The intercom placed just outside the stage clicked on "Fighters. Are you both ready?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Good. In fifteen seconds a barrier will go up around this arena, all sound from the outside will be cut off."

James slowly counted down in his head

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Just as the announcer had said a blue tinted barrier went up. All sounds from the intercoms and crowd was cut off, it was like they were in their own personal world. Myckenzye didn't waste any time, she activated her electricity and the blades on her whip shook uncontrollably as she jumped towards James. She brought her whips down upon him. James sidestepped the attack, the ground shook next to him as the whips pulverized the stone under them. Myckenzye didn't stop, she swiped at his legs. James jumped over the whips and Myckenzye kept swinging. attack by attack and James dodged with ease as he ate his apple.

Myckenzye was about bring her whips down in an X formation, James was up against the wall. He couldn't go back, he couldn't go up or down. He could get hit if he went left or right, so he did the only thing he could. James ran forward right in between Myckenzye's arms, inches from her face. She was practically hugging him. Myckenzye's gut turned as James smirked. She jumped back as far as she was able. "Is this a game to you?"

"If this was a game I would be having fun." 

Myckenzye's nostrils flared as she ducked her head as she dashed forward. Her whips dragged along the ground, her lightning connected to the ground as they both gouged up the ground. James made a move. This entire fight James was passive, dodging. Even when Myckenzye was inches from his face he didn't knee her nor headbutt her. James smirked and let her jump away. no one ever asked if James wanted to fight her, no one ever asked if James wanted to brutalize this girl. But James did anyways.

The bottom his shoe, on his left foot pushed against her face and neck as he used her as a spring board to get behind her. James was literally toying with her, no weapon, no ability, barely any buffing. And he just stepped on her face. The fight stopped for a moment, Myckenzye looked up into the sky and James stared at her back, "If you wish to yell and scream at me go ahead. The microphone is on the outside, no one can hear us."

"Why?" Myckenzye quieted, the cracking in her voice was heard. "Why are you still better? I worked so hard yet. Yet you can toy with me, that stupid smirk, stepping on my face, using an apple, AND NOT USING THAT BULLSHIT ABILITY WHATEVER IT IS!"

"I haven't used the apple yet."

Myckenzye screamed out in anger as she turned and ran fast, fast enough that her whips trailed in the air behind her. James smirked once more as he tossed the apple in the air. James jumped and rolled the apple along his tibia and off his ankle into her face. James used his leg like one of those scoop ball toys you played with in gym, and smashed the apple into her face. It exploded, apple chunks everywhere. In her mouth, nose, eyes, hair. She was covered. What James wanted exactly happened, her wrath blinded her and he was able to make an example out of her with the apple. The best part was that her electricity stopped, she needed so much control that a simple action like splashing water in her face or smashing an apple across the bridge of her nose stopped it.

James was prepared to brutalize this girl, she wasn't Myckenzye anymore, she wasn't his teammate. She was a girl. James grabbed her biseps and sent his knee into her sternum, Myckenzye tried to turn it back on and hit him but James had her. James sent his head into her nose. If James didn't know better he would have thought the crack of her nose was heard around the world. James let go of her biceps and made one final attack, James stepped back while she was staggered and kicked her in the chest. Her ribs crunched together as she fell down moaning.

Myckenzye was a lot of things, but a pushover wasn't one of them. Sure her nose was broken, sure her rib cage was caved in and her lungs were probably collapsing as she thought this. "Stay down, please." James's voice was calm, and cold.

Who is he to tell me what to do. Myckenzye wrenched herself to her elbows and knees. James ran close and with more power than he would have liked kicked her through the air into the barrier. Now James was expecting her to hit it and fall against it but instead the barrier repelled her back toward him. James couldn't catch her, well of course he could but it wouldn't look right. Nor could he let her hit him. So James took one large step forward, and with all his strength and weight he brought his fist to her face completely stopping her movement and making her drop to the ground like a dead body.

She could have been dead. She wasn't, James knew she wasn't dead. She could have died if James wanted that but he didn't. The barrier dropped and paramedics swarmed in as the crowd screamed and cheered. James always hated that, they cried and cheered for the brutalization of people. Blood was flowing from her mouth and nose and they were cheering. If he tortured her for hours they would still probably cheer for every second. Disgust filled his body. Disgust for the world, disgust for himself, everything. James turned on a dime and exited the arena, he exited the colosseum. He wanted to leave, he wanted to run, he wanted to throw up. Little did James know that this fight would set everything in motion for the world.


	5. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to fix Myckenzye's issues with him.

James loved coffee. His master had a saying, 'coffee isn't for energy, it's for being a better man.' His master also told him that if he ever left the temple and came to the town of Blackwell he should go to Pamela's coffee.

It wasn't the same as the coffee back home, or nearly as good as Master Rsly's coffee but it was very good. But the fact that Myckenzye was on the other side of the cafe burning a hole in his chest. James lifted his book and continued reading, but he could never shake the uneasiness that came from being stared at. "Are you going to glare at me all day or are you going to speak to me?"

James tried to ease the tension and maybe get her to speak to him, yet he was still alone in his booth with an angry girl staring at him. Two weeks James had gotten dirty looks and offhanded passive aggressive comments. James didn't enjoy confrontation but when it suited him James would go all out. Myckenzye experienced this first hand with the apple fight, he didn't have to use an apple. But he did.

Even though James hated confrontation he still embraced it with open arms when it came his way. The only way James was going to get her to speak to him is if he started the conversation. James slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his coffee, and held the position in his book as he took a seat at her table. "I much prefer booths to tables, but to each her own."

"What are you doing?"

James shrugged as he took another sip of the delightful coffee. Her drink couldn't even really be called coffee in his mind, it was some sort of mocha latte but she had poured tons of sugar in, and asked the guy behind the counter to top it with whip cream and chocolate syrup. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

"I am having a coffee date with one of my teammates. Speaking of...What is that? Like do you even taste the coffee?"

Myckenzye looked like James had personally offended her father by pissing on his grave. "Of course I taste the coffee, I just hate bitter things."

"Bitter things let you actually taste them."

"Why did you decide to come over and sit across from me at my table?"

James shrugged again. Myckenzye's grip on her cup tightened and made it bend and crack as she spoke. "Pulverized sternum, twelve broken ribs, dislocated jaw, broken nose. Those are the injuries I sustained in our fight, and you cannot give me a straight answer?"

"I came over because I want to sue for peace. I want to start from the beginning like this is our first time meeting."

"I can do that." For the first time today James was relaxed, "If you tell me what your ability is." 

James took another sip of his coffee and cocked his head slightly. "Is that really what you want?"

"What I want is to do the same to you as you've done to me. I want to stab and hit you all I want. But I know I can't so as you put it, I'm suing for what I think I can get."

James leaned back and studied her stone face. "I don't use it so whats the point?" 

"The point is, you're lying. You had to use your ability to beat me. No one is that good."

"You want the key to how I beat you?"

Her stone face expression broke as she almost pleaded. "Desperately."

"Soul buffing, a very advanced and strong soul buff. When we we're younger I won because of my ability, two weeks ago I won because I'm strong without my ability." James took the final sip of his coffee.

Myckenzye let her coffee go and went more confused than angry. "The third year skill? The one that high level hunters use?"

"Yes, its different than the type they teach in normal hunter schools but the fundamentals are essentially the same."

Myckenzye started to giggle like James was an idiot as he looked on dumbfounded. "How?"

"Practice."

"Practice? I've practiced for just as long as you with the best tutors and masters in the world." Myckenzye readjusted herself and took a sip of her sugar treat as she tried to take control of the situation again.

Myckenzye grew up around business men and politicians, taking control of a conversation and being a power player was in her blood. "You didn't train with the people I did otherwise you would be able to beat me."

"Who? Any amount of money I will pay. I will dig them out of whatever hole I need to. Who let you beat the heiress to the largest company in the world. Who taught you to beat Myckenzye Davis?" Her voice was stern and powerful.

"I wish I could. All of the masters that trained me are dead. I saw the man who killed them all like it was through my own eyes."

Her expression dropped. Her voice tinged with sadness, not for James's loss but for the loss of the ability to beat James. "That is very disappointing. Although my word is my bond, we may start from the beginning. You told me how you won."

"I didn't share my ability."

"But you told me how you won, you changed the promise and I agreed. I know how verbal contracts work. You would be a good politician."

James stood without his bag nor his book. "And you're going to be a great business woman." James lifted his cup to show it off, "refill."

"Don't come back." Myckenzye muttered as James got his coffee refilled.

James came back and continued reading, on one end of the table was a teenage girl drinking an absurdly sweet drink scrolling through her phone, and the boy on the other end drank his coffee and read his book. One was hoping to move forward, and the other wanted to rip out his throat given the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't pre-written and was sort of spur of the moment. I also don't enjoy where this chapter went or how it started but I like the situation and this is a pivotal chapter for their friendship and the future.


	6. Rank one, Rank Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrew introduces themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this right after posting the previous chapter, fortunately I've been thinking about this chapter for a very long time.

"Can anyone tell me the cause of the second Lumarian war of valor?" Mrs. Rosenburg paced around the room looking for someone to raise their hand.

James sighed as he raised his hand. "The cause was the war of living space. Dubresh was growing at an insane rate, and they needed more living space to keep all the people. So instead of clearing forests or building more cities, they attacked us and took our land. The second Lumarian war of valor was us taking back the land they stole."

"Thank you Mr. Tomison." Mrs. Rosenberg took a seat on her desk and asked another question. "Now can anyone, preferably not James tell me why we lost the living space war and how we won the second war of valor?"

Of the many students in that class no hands went up again. "Do none of you know this?"

James was the hero of the class when he spoke, "Miss I believe all of them are tired or stressed about the aptitude test."

"Right, well I suppose you all can have a pass for today. If James answers the question I asked correctly."

All eyes we're on James as he spoke. "It's simple why we lost the living space war. They had soldiers. Lumaria is the hunting capital of the world, our military consisted of hunters, and contract hunters. They were very effective but in the time it took us to make one hunter they could make two hundred soldiers. Give or take. Our hunters were good but not two hundred to one material. I mean some asshole who could run at a hundred miles per hour with a sword couldn't take on two hundred people in body armor in firing lines." James pinched his hand as he finished. "They plowed right through our borders. We we're hemorrhaging money and men. So we sued for peace, they end the war and they got to all the land they took and got a full open borders pack so their civilians could buy land and travel between our countries without visas."

"And how did we win the second war of valor?" 

"We had the people. We had hunters. We had the media. People we're incredibly racist toward Dubreshian's, they would toss eggs and lower morale. We slandered them across the world using our best ally. Finally we started training soldiers and hunters side by side. Hunters started using guns and more modern weapons around that time too so that strengthened our armies even more." James's phone went off but it was seamless as he silenced it as he spoke. "Guerrilla warfare was effective. Morale was down, their warehouses full of guns and ammo mysteriously blew up or were emptied over night. Then when the king of Dubresh got angry and tried to show power by sending eighty percent of his army to peace keep we blew them up. The borders before these wars were maintained by the oceans and a single mountain pass cutting our continent in half. Until ten years ago it was impossible to cross over, so when this war took place they had to either send them over boat or through the pass."

"And how did we stop them from coming?"

"We didn't. We let them drive their boats into our waters, we let them cross through the mountain pass. But using plastic explosives, mines, sea mines, all the armies that passed through those mountains didn't make it to the other side, all boats that tried to enter our oceans sunk." The entire class was entranced by James. "We won the war before it even started. So we declared war but our new solders and our new hunters crushed what little military presence was left. We pushed them back to the mountain pass that governed our country lines and we let them sit there. That was eighty four years ago."

Mrs. Rosenberg looked pleased as she asked a final questions. "Do you have any personal thoughts about these wars?" 

James paused. His face remained in neutral displeasure as he thought. "No thoughts Mr. Tomison?"

"I think it was a waste of lives and bullets. We had witches on the brink and because of Dubresh's greed the war against witches was allowed to happen. Twenty years of fighting, two hundred forty eight thousand six hundred and eighty two lives lost. Our borders are exactly the same as they were a hundred years ago, and witches still exist." James won the class over with one final sentence. "I don't think, I know it was a waste of bullets, and lives."

Mrs. Rosenburg wanted James to keep going. Specific battles and how the modernization of weapons technology improved our chances but alas, the bell was ringing. "Please don't fail the aptitude test I love seeing each and every one of your faces when I walk in the door you're currently walking out of." Mrs. Rosenburg trailed off as everyone shuffled out.

James couldn't wait to be out of that classroom, he only had one thing on his mind. While that rant about wars was therapeutic he was worried about the aptitude test. Not about himself, James knew he would be able to ace it. But Tom? Marissa? Tate? Myckenz- well Myckenzye would be fine. But what about the rest of his team? Elisabeth doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. Jack might get bad luck that day and just screw the entire thing up for himself. Irene probably couldn't do anything either. She shook if anyone was looking at her much less if she had to hurt someone or something.

The halls we're full and bustling but James had his own personal space bubble. Most kids didn't incur the wrath of the Demon of Lemuria, James didn't enjoy the name but to keep the BO of other kids away made it better. James's Id was heavy in his pocket as he walked through the halls of building one. He almost couldn't help but take it out and gaze at it.

James Tomison.  
Year, 1 Age, 15

School Rank, 221 Team, Dragon (Rank 1)

Year Rank, 1 Dorm, B2 F2

His team was rank one, the best in his year. Usually the rank one team stays in the top three throughout their four years. Dragon team was special too, the previous dragon team before them are now world class hunters. "Excuse me James, can we speak for a moment?"

James turned and met the girl speaking to him. Riza Valmet. His Id fell back into his pocket as James pulled Riza aside. "Sure."

"That was a pretty intense class."

Riza was beautiful, perfect curves, perfect smile, medium length sleek blonde hair. She looked like a model. Because she was a model, James had seen her in tons of commercials and magazines. A role model for girls across the world, a teenage model/actress dedicates her life to the protection of all the little girls she's trying to inspire. "Very, is there a specific reason why you wanted to talk or is this idle chitchat?"

"Bit of both." Riza shifted her weight between her feet.

James knew what she was doing. Probably all her life she had used her looks to get what she wanted and now she was trying to play cute so James would listen. "Fine, we both have the gun class next so lets head that way."

"It's called Firearm Maintenance and Training." Riza's cutesy act dropped as she explained almost annoyed. "Anyways my team would like to speak to you about your team."

"I'm not our leader. But go ahead." 

Her cutesy act went back up as she continued. "Well as the top team it wouldn't look good if anyone failed the aptitude test. We would have ranking wars being declared, kids being injured, morale being lowered. You know the deal."

"They won't fail. Our team is okay."

"I need some assurance. What about Tate? He doesn't look like much, I mean he is pretty cute. But I don't think they grade on looks."

James sighed as the weight in his pocket seemed to slow him down. Myckenzye works so goddamn hard and I'm still number one. "I'm not worried about anyone. Maybe Irene, but the quiet ones are always the most dangerous. And while we're on asking about the strength of our teammates, what about you? You don't look like much yourself."

"I like guns, I'm good with them. My ability makes it so its almost impossible to miss a shot. I'm fine." James and Riza leaned in the doorway of the classroom of Firearm Maintenance and Training. "Make another accusation like that I might have to declare war."

James bit the inside of his lip slightly and let a student who was trying to get through in. "Are you threatening me?" James smirked as he faced the girl. "You wear heels everywhere, you try to be tall. You want that strength over people. You think that if you are as tall as them, look good and take control of a conversation with your power you can get anything. You can threaten anyone. But let me be heard when I say. I see right through your fake blonde hair, fake cute attitude and your fake power. You declare that war and you see how that goes for you."

Riza was stunned for a moment before she erupted in happy squeals. "You're amazing. You saw right through me, you're wonderful. I wish you were a manager so I could throw my softie out and get a take charge guy like you." Riza calmed for a moment before saying, "We we're already going to declare war on you. So when we win even if we lose some teammates in the aptitude test no one will try to face us after we take down the Demon of Lemuria. Now a ton of things about me are fake. But that declaration is not."

* * *

Myckenzye sipped away at her bitter coffee as James chewed the inside of his mouth. "Okay what is bugging you?"

James and Myckenzye had this coffee date almost every day for weeks. They we're slowly becoming allies. Friends maybe. Of course Myckenzye was only doing it for what James had. His training, his weakness. James was doing it because it was nice to have a friend who wasn't a guy or knew how disgusting she was. Myckenzye was untidy but Marissa was dirty, being best friends with a girl almost your entire life makes you realize.

Copper blood bled into his mouth as he bit down hard, "How do you like the coffee?"

"It's bitter and disgusting. But I promised I would drink one cup." Myckenzye looked displeased, James didn't answer her.

James pulled the sleeve of his shirt up revealing his sheathed knife. James pulled the knife slowly and spun it forward once and catch, two back and catch, one back and catch, two forward and catch. "That is a karambit, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I really tried not to care but what is wrong? You have barely touched your coffee, and you're spinning your knife

"What?"

"You spin your knife when you're thinking or when you're annoyed, you do it when you're studying or like this morning when Neptune drank your juice." This broke James out of his trance, she was using contractions.

James plugged the hole he chewed in his cheek with his tongue for a moment before saying. "The rank two team is planning on declaring war on us. Riza Valmet is planning something. She played me."

"I would have sold my company to see how she played you. It doesn't seem like too much of an issue though." Myckenzye took another sip as her face scrunched up in displeasure. "We let them and then you wreck them."

"I'm worried. The aptitude test is going to possibly destroy us, Riza is trying to beat us. Take the confidence the school has in us away and make some of us fail."

Myckenzye raised her hand calling the waiter over. "One caramel mocha latte. Extra sugar, whip cream and chocolate syrup on top. Please and thank you." Myckenzye pulled her credit card out of her purse and handed it to the waiter.

"What are you doing?"

"Becoming a power player." Myckenzye took her card back as the guy behind the counter made her drink. "She is not trying to ruin our reputation. She is trying to make her team. No one looks at the second team. Maybe the third team for the underdog factor but not the second team."

James leaned in and stopped spinning his knife. "I can smell the smoke billowing out of that head. Give me what you're thinking."

Myckenzye hummed as she waited for the waiter to come back with her drink. James was patient but it didn't make the anticipation any better. Thankfully the shop wasn't too busy so her drink came within minutes. "Here's your drink Ma'am."

She made a delighted noise as the sugar filled her mouth. "I say we throw the fight."

James dangled the knife from his finger as he nervously laughed. Myckenzye stared back completely serious. "You're kidding."

"I am not. She would like to target you and get recognition for her team, well I enjoy Riza and her company and I would like for her not to get kicked out. What if we could take all that recognition, shove it between each member of each of our teams. Give them all a chance in the spotlight. So no one gets kicked out."

James took a large gulp of his coffee and quieted. "You're saying we rig the fight?"

"I am not saying that. I am saying that if we did not fight and simply run away. Each of our teammates would get a chance to fight themselves, Show what they can do before the Lightning Princess and the Demon of Lumaria beat them. 

James slid his knife back into the sheath. "What if they fail?

"Do you trust Tate?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust Tom?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust Alan?"

"Assume my answer is yes for all of these questions."

"Trust them to win then."


	7. The daily life of Tate Parkinson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tate throughout his daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get a chapter out every day so if these start to seem bad or boring please leave me a comment telling me.

Tate was a simple petty thief. He woke up every day and stole, he woke up every day and hung out with his friends. He was a hunter in training. Tate rose from his bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he surveyed his room. It wasn't his room per-se but he was the elected leader of the room he shared with Tom, Marissa, and Irene. Tom and Marissa were cuddling as they slept while Irene was curled up into a ball on the far side of the room. Tate didn't much care for Tom and Marissa, and he tried to reach out to Irene but she was too shy to talk. Tate only cared about one person really.

Tate quietly exited his bed and pulled his dresser open and slipped on a white and black shirt. The cloth slowly lowered over his barely defined abs as he made his way out of the bedroom door and down the hall. The two sitting in the living room we're his real friends. I mean Myckenzye less than James but she was still....okay she was terrible to him. Called him a thief at any chance and never said anything nice, but that was a nice twist to his day. James was nice, and Myckenzye was mean. Every morning it was the same, James was the first awake and because Myckenzye was a light sleeper she woke with him, then finally Tate. Now by the time Tate had gotten up Myckenzye was showered and dressed and James was working out. "Good morning James, I hope it's a terrible morning for you Myckenzye."

"Thief."

"Prep."

"Guys, shut up." James quickly lifted himself off the ground and back down over and over again without breaking a sweat.

"James do you have functioning sweat glands?" Tate inquired while he sauntered over to the fridge. "I mean, you work out every morning and you barely sweat. And you have nerves of steel."

Myckenzye cleared her throat and then answered for James. "Soul protect blocks the sweat glands, James uses it pretty much all day plus deodorant. I think that's why girls like him."

"What? Girls like you?"

"Would you like to share your exploits with girls? Right they don't happen."

Tate closed the fridge and grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter before jumping up and sitting on it, "She didn't deny it James."

James pushed up off the ground and seamlessly landed on his feet, "Would you like me to sweep you off your feet?" James asked while giving a short bow.

"In your dreams Tomison, and Parkinson if you make another comment like that I will tie you up in copper wire. Sometimes when I touch copper a small little trickle of electricity comes out." Myckenzye accentuated her comment with a little arcing between her fingers.

Tate shrugged as he headed back to his rooms shower. "See you in class James."

Tate didn't really care who was awake or who he woke as he danced his way through the room grabbing his towel and a change of clothes. Tate used to enjoy showers but when he shared a room with two girls with thick long hair, cleaning the drain trap was routine and disgusting. Then Irene wants a shower and shes just too goddamn nervous and cute for Tate to turn down. Tate had lots of weaknesses, cute girls especially. Not hot girls. Cute girls. Over sized sweaters, pouting, soft faces, blushing. Elisabeth was a good example of this, but she was too Elisabeth for Tate. Amaya was exactly the same as Elisabeth but she was 1. James's little sister. I mean he couldn't do that to him. And 2. She was too loud and scary, not cute at all. Irene was tall but cute. Other girls were okay but none we're especially cute, nor did they want to talk to Tate. I mean Tate was perfectly average and James was, well James was James. "T-Tat-e c-c-can I c-come in?"

"Yes Irene." Tate called out as Irene entered the steamy bathroom. "Do you need something?"

"I w-want t-to bru-sh my t-teeth."

"Go ahead. I'll be out of the shower in a few so you can get in right after."

Tate tried to keep his mind off Irene who was slowly brushing her teeth on the other side of the shower curtain. Behind her thick long hair and baggy clothes she had a nice face and body, her curv-. Stop stop stop stop, I can't think about her that way, stop it, and like that I'm hard. Stupid teenage brain and her stupid nice body. "Tate?" Tate was almost surprised that she didn't stutter.

"Uhm yeah?" 

"W-when do y-ou think I can-n?"

Tate looked down then back up at the knobs. "Gimme a few minutes to wash the soap out."

Irene washed out her mouth leaving Tate to bask in the cold water. The water took care of his issue as he shivered. "God I hate being a guy." 

Nothing really happened for the rest of Tate's morning, he toweled off, dressed, and headed to class. He thought about lifting wallets as he strolled through the halls but thought better of it as dopey civilians would be much easier. "Tate!"

Amaya wrenched his wrist turning it the wrong way. Pain shot up his arm and all movement stopped as Tate grit his teeth. "Where's my brother?"

"Ah ah ah, stop. Why should I know?"

"You follow him around like a puppy. Now wheres my brother?"

"He's in his homeroom you crazy blonde."

Tate's arm was let go as Amaya disappeared into the crowd like a snake. "God damn little girl. You could have just asked."

Tate tried to shake the lasting pain out of his arm but popped blood vessels covering his arm in bruises are hard to shake out. Amaya was scarier than James in some way, she could pop an artery, heart, or even his brain. I mean she had to touch a person to control the fluid but being small, fast and could draw water out of basically anything that had water. Tate shivered as he thought of the possibilities.

Tate's first period was thankfully tame. No cute girls, no Amaya, no James. Sadly Myckenzye was in the class but she sat all the way on the other side of the room, away from Tate. He almost wanted to sit next to her because of how much of a know it all she was. I mean she must have filled multiple notebooks with notes already. She never read books or studied to Tate's knowledge but she did take notes like a motherfucker.

Third period was also pretty boring except for the fact that James was giving a grandiose speech about war tactics and that Riza fucking Valmet was staring at him. All of the class was caught up in him talking but Tate was used to it by now, James had read every war tactic book under the sun and loved mass battles and the politics behind them. Normally James mattered but Riza fucking Valmet was staring at him. Not at James, not at the teacher, at him. Riza was a model, a fucking model. Tate's mind reeled as he thought about everything. I guess it wasn't so boring.

God Riza is cute. I mean like the cutest. I wouldn't mind if she was the one I thought of in the shower. Am I a creep? I mean she wears swimsuits and lingerie on the fronts of magazines and ads on Tv, I bet a ton of guys think about her in lewd ways. I wonder how much of it is an act? Sadly Tate's thoughts we're cut short by the bell ringing.

Tate was the first out of the door, he needed to be away from Riza, or James. James had a knack for seeing right through people and he did not need his crush being revealed to the guy who doesn't lie. Thankfully James and Tate only shared one more class and James usually skipped it. Uncle Max usually let dragon team skip whenever they wanted. All of dragon team started to think of Max as their uncle, he would buy them stuff, drink beers on their couches unprompted. Tate couldn't get Riza out of his mind the entire day. He couldn't take notes, or answer questions. Tate was lovesick. Or maybe he was just horny.

When you're not James things tend to be a bit more boring, other than his rampant kleptomania he was a normal teenage boy. His final class was Uncle Max's class and like usual, Myckenzye and James we're off doing whatever they do together. Five minutes to the bell and Tate could run off to his dorms to relax, five minutes and I can be away from everyone.

4 minutes

3 minutes

2 minutes

_buzz _ Tate felt like crying as he pulled out his phone and looked at the notification. 'I don't care what any of you are doing after class, we're having a team meeting.' It was a message sent by Myckenzye in their group chat. 

Tate sighed as he typed in 'are you sure we need everyone? I'm not feeling good.'

'Yes we need you.' James responded.

Tate wanted to get away from everyone, the cute girls of dragon team, Riza, Myckenzye's snide comments, James being James. Sadly Tate responded, 'alright'. who knew one word could screw Tate's mood more than it already was.

The walk back to the dorm was a slog. His whole arm was in pain, he had been horny all day and now Myckenzye was calling a meeting. Tate slowly turned the door handle as he thought. No one is calling war on us and no one is higher than us so why? "Tate, good of you to finally show up."

Tate slowly leaned against the wall as he surveyed the full room. All the members of dragon team were scattered across the room. The center piece was James and Myckenzye standing in front of a whiteboard. "Can someone tell me why we now have a giant whiteboard in our living room?"

"I'm glad you asked Tate." James turned and flipped the whiteboard, twelve pictures and notes. "This is shrew team, they are the rank two team. Led by none other than Riza Valmet. We're going to war ladies and gentlemen."

Tate couldn't believe this day got worse.


	8. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having trouble writing this chapter for a bit :(. I hope you like my chapter as always.

His nose was broken. Face bloodied. Various cuts and scratches. James couldn't be happier. "Giving up yet James?"

The girl across from him was just as beaten and bloody. A punch was thrown James's way which he redirected to the side as he counter punched her in the jaw, Sarah stumbled backwards a bit before running right back at him. James blocked the first punch but Sarah was too aggressive and fast, she was smaller than him and got low bringing her elbow up into his cheek. Sarah took a short step back then ran right forward jumping. Her knee cracked his ribs as they both collapsed on top of each other . "Giving up?"

"Not a chance." His chest heaved but he had issue breathing with the broken ribs and the 110 pound girl laying on him.

"You've obviously lost." Sarah climbed up a little farther on James making him grunt out in pain as she looked down upon him. "If you give up I'll kiss you."

"Oh?" James grabbed the back of her head and pushed their faces together into a kiss.

Blood, sweat, broken ribs. This kiss must have been what it was like to chew five gum. They both pushed into the kiss until James broke it rudely, Sarah keeled over in pain as his fist impacted her kidney. The difference between James and Sarah was immense, she was stronger and faster. James was more defensive and had better knowledge. The thing they both shared though was their ruthlessness. Sarah giggled as they both rose to their feet. "Damn James using kisses against me now?"

"I wasn't gonna win."

"Low blow James, low blow." Sarah dashed forward and fell to the ground trying to sweep James's legs.

This wasn't a fight to them, this was a game, a dance, a make out session. You may call it a fight, but to them it was anything but that. Each punch, kick was an extension of their feelings and will. James jumped backwards onto his hands then fell back to his feet as Sarah circled him like a predator. He hadn't done anything to her except break her nose, his sternum was cracked or completely shattered, at this point it was hard to tell as his vision blurred. Sarah being her usual aggressive self ran forward, each bit of her form was wrong but for the right reason. It looked like she was going to kick, punch, slap, and knee James all at once. James raised his guard to intercept her first attack, a kick. James used both of his palms to stop the attack but Sarah wasn't done. James wanted her to be done though, he wouldn't be able to block all the attacks, he had to do something. Thankfully she was punching him in the chest. Not the best place to punch normally but hard to block, hard to dodge. "Tsk."

James grabbed her wrist and a fist full of her shirt and spun them both around slamming her into the wall behind them. James let go and Sarah turned throwing a wild punch toward James, James grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head. Sarah tried to bring her fist up in an uppercut but James dodged by pulling his head back, James grabbed her other wrist and pinned it against the wall with her other wrist. Sarah nothing but tenacious as she brought her head forward in a headbutt. James took it head on as he shoved his knee between her legs. "God you're annoying." She mumbled out.

"I'm the annoying one? You always break my ribs."

"And you keep getting up."

James let go of her wrists and let his hands trace her form till he reached her thighs. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips. The metallic taste of blood filled their mouths as they kissed. "Really? in duel room one where anyone could walk in?" Riza tried to keep her voice calm but James knew the exact places on her neck to make her squeak and squeal.

"What? They throw us in the hole together so we can screw without being abated?" James buckled his hips upward making her squeal.

Their clothes we're rags, and they had no underwear. They could feel every bit of each other. James could have stayed in the monastery with Sarah for the rest of his life. Although this was a dream, and it had to end. James stared into another girl's face.

For the first time in a while he was woken before he had to kill Sarah, an almost equally attractive girl was sitting on his lap. "Good morning?"

"Good evening. I want to speak with you." Myckenzye mused.

James was confused to say the least. Why did Myckenzye want to talk? Why was she on his lap? What time is it. Weirdly for a teenage boy that final question was the most important; James turned his head meeting the digital clock, 3:04 it displayed. "What are you waiting for? Do something."

His head wrenched back to Myckenzye who had her arms crossed and was staring down at him. James waved his hand back signaling Myckenzye closer, she leaned closer just in range of James. He quickly grabbed the back of her neck and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "What are yo-"

"You're not sick, and your mouth doesn't spell like alcohol." James let go but Myckenzye stayed bent down. "So there's no good reason why you should be on my lap at three Am."

James bit the inside of his lip slightly as Myckenzye bent down a little bit farther. Gravity pulled her t-shirt low enough that he could see down her shirt, the small caramel mounds didn't entice James nor did he really care. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

James sighed and pushed her shoulders back making her straighten. "You. Miss Myckenzye Davis. What are you doing? What do you want?"

Myckenzye went from a sly smirk to a quizzical look as James placed on hand on her right thigh and the other on her stomach. Her face lit up in red, but not for long as James flipped her onto her side next to him. Their faces we're inches apart, he could feel her uneven hot breath on his face as the blush got deeper. "What do you want." This time instead of questioning and soft it was more of a growl.

The blush faded quickly and she realized what James was doing. "I want you to let go and follow me out to the living room. We are going to eat ice cream and talk to each other."

James did exactly what she asked. He let go of her thigh and stomach letting her tumble to the floor. Thankfully both Andrew and Elisabeth we're both heavy sleepers because the unseemly words that came out of the proper girls mouth made James's ears crawl. Her angry face resembled Sarah's, the way her eyebrows twitched and her cheekbones were so pronounced. "Stop." One word escaped James's lips and Myckenzye shut up for a moment.

His thoughts we're a jumbled mess. "Go out pick one of the few ice cream flavors we have. I'll be out in a moment. Then I will talk and answer as many questions as you want for the next hour and a half."

Each thought in his head was jumbled. Feelings? James repressed those, right down into his feet. No love, no happiness, nothing. Fake everything and let them fill in the blanks. Shes not Sarah. James tapped his cheeks and all the feeling and color flew out of the world as he stood. You only care about Amaya and you only trust Tom.

He slowly exited the room and headed to the main room. Myckenzye was bent over peering into the freezer. "Mocha or Neapolitan?"

James shrugged as he walked over to the head couch and plopped down. "Neapolitan, I like vanilla and I know you like chocolate."

Myckenzye turned gripping the tub of Neapolitan. "I guess its not one of our after school coffee's so mocha would be strange." 

"Why are you being nice?"

"Why would I be mean?"

Myckenzye picked two spoons from the drawer and tossed one to James as she strolled across the living room. "I mean. One day you hate me, you challenge me to a duel and attack me with intent to kill. The next me and you are getting coffee and you're waking me up late at night in your pajamas."

"You are asking me what my angle is? That is very cynical of you." Myckenzye relaxed on the cushion next to him as she ripped the top off.

"What is Myckenzye Davis's angle. Are you trying to get in my pants or something?"

Myckenzye frowned as she dug her spoon in. "Why would I ever want to screw someone like you?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, a commoner. Someone like you. You may have green eyes which is quite strange for a commoner may I add, and you may be attractive to some but you have no social standard. No money, no nobility."

James gripped his chest and keeled over slightly, "my feelings." James sat back up and dragged the spoon along the top of the barely touched treat. "What's your angle."

"Do you know how the ownership is transferred in my family? How someone becomes the new head of the family and company?"

He pushed his spoon down and scooped out a large bit of vanilla while shaking his head. Myckenzye suckled on her scoop for a moment before saying. "Combat. Originally my family was a leader of a tribe, it was customary for the leader to be chosen by combat. Now to this day, with all the political pull and strength my company has I cannot let it fall to another person. The world is full of tribes of monkeys."

"Not what I expected but go on."

"If someone usurps my company from under me for the first time in nearly three thousand years, I would be a laughing stock, I would be the first to lose in my family. That would be terrible if it happened, I have my duty and If someone can beat me they would be stealing my birthright."

James took another spoonful of ice cream and stuck it in his mouth gulping it down quickly. "I can beat you. Still doesn't answer why we're in our pajamas eating ice cream like friends. You should be slitting my throat while I sleep." 

"I was planning on it. But then I had a thought. Why would I make an enemy of the kingslayer? Of the Demon of Lemuria." Myckenzye accentuated her speech with the spoon.

"I denied your job offers Myckenzye. Looks like, _the kingslayer_ isn't playing for your team."

Myckenzye's eyes dropped to the ice cream trying to hide her disappointment. "I know. Now I am telling you this since I think I have already done it. If you cannot pay someone, nor beat them. Make them your friend."

James tried to hide his smirk with his spoon, "not five minutes ago you called me a commoner and said 'someone like you.' Do you really think we're friends?"

"Then why didn't you slap me when I was sitting on your lap. Or why are you sitting with me at three AM sharing a treat?" Myckenzye coyly played with her spoon pulling little bits of ice cream up. "Do you enjoy my company? Would you like to do things to me?"

"When I grabbed you, you blushed like a tomato. Some would think it's the other way around." James tapped her spoon with his own before saying, "to answer you question, yes I enjoy your company. No I wouldn't like to do lewd things with you. If I did I would have made it clear."

Myckenzye scooped up the ice cream and stuck it in her mouth content for a moment. "Where did you learn to.... where did you learn to do the thing you do? The two time winner, the Demon of Lemuria."

"My ability. It was a recessive gene. We went back as far as we could and we couldn't find one relative who had it. We even had a DNA test to make sure my father was my father. I became the Demon of Lemuria by not throwing a single punch."

"You said you didn't use your ability against me. So how did you beat me without."

"I told you. I'm stronger, faster, stronger, and generally better at fighting. I do understand though, you think everyone wants something."

Myckenzye pulled the ice cream and shoved it back in her lap. "Of course everyone wants something."

"But the bottom line is you can't give me what I want. I can take what was promised to you. But the real question is, what do you want. What can I give you, so I don't have to wake up at three in the morning to eat ice cream with a girl who constantly berates my friend and tries to throw money at her problems." James pulled the ice cream from her lap and stood heading towards the kitchen, Myckenzye could only trace James's form as he walked through the living room into the kitchen.

James opened the freezer and stuffed it back in. "What?" Was the only word that could escape her mouth.

"I said, what do you want Miss Myckenzye Zoel Davis. You talk about duty and your right, but you have never said you wanted this. So what do you want?"

Myckenzye had no words. James had just asked the question that no one but her father had asked. At the time she told her father that she wanted to take her company, but right now in this moment she had no idea. Her company was so far away, every fight was won. Except James. She failed on her own in the semi finals. She failed against James in the finals and again on orientation day. "I-" James looked like a normal person for the first time in a while, not a monster of a fighter, Just James. "I want to crush everyone beneath my feet. I want to be you. I want to be able to beat everyone in my school and choose not to."

"I can't do that. But I can help you onto the way to that future." James extended a hand to the girl staring at him. "Do you want my help or do you want to keep wasting my time?"

* * *

James's eyes slowly drooped through the class. Staying up most of the night makes you tired. Who knew? Even though the back of his eyes burned and his body felt like he was lugging around ten thousand pounds. The first year building was bustling, usually it was calmer. But I guess three days before an aptitude test gets people on their toes. Tensions were high, maybe too high because two kids were about to duke it out in the middle of the hall. He broke through the small crowd and saw the two kids. One was Brent from Shew squad, a golden aura circled him as clear thick liquid soaked out of the girls hands.

"Are you really challenging me?" Her voice was loud but nice as the liquid dripped down her arms.

The liquid never dripped from her body as she raised her arms. "I think you're the one who yelled at me for bumping into you. And really why is a second year in our part of the campus?"

"I can go wherever the hell I want."

The girl lunged forward towards Brent but James stuck his foot forward and brought his palm to the back of her shoulder. She tumbled forward onto her hands and knees next to Brent. Brent started laughing but he was quickly shut up as the back of his head dented the drywall where it impacted. "I don't care who you are second year. I'm the king of this part of the campus." The girl looked up with anger but it quickly turned to fear as she saw who tripped her. "And Brent. You're the fourth ranked fighter in our grade, you should be setting an example. Not fighting it out in the halls."

Brent rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Yes James."

"Whatever." The girl rose to her feet and pushed through the crowd quickly.

"James I'm sorr-" Brent tried to apologize but James was already past and headed to his next class.

Myckenzye's words rang in James's head as he walked to his next class. 'I would rather lose my company then take help from you.'


	9. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn boi

Uhh to my one reader please know I'm not dead. I've been having a serious case of writers block and I'm in the process of moving across country to the east coast. At the moment I don't have my computer or even a bed to sleep on.

I should have a laptop on Wednesday and you should be expecting a new chapter of prodigies anytime Wednesday - Friday. 

;) Deth.


	10. The melancholy of Thomas Fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reveals a bit more of James's backstory and gets beat up by a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is and was a bitch and a half to write. I really don't like how it came out but I need to progress, soon a big battle will be comin up so be prepared to jump around a ton and try to understand my way of explaining fights. Have a nice time reading as always. End notes have meta info ;)

"Good morning Blackwell students! Quite a few announcements today including a war declaration." The cheery student yelled into the intercom. "Tomorrow is the aptitude test, tighten your gloves, sharpen your blades and clean your weapons. It's a nice seventy degrees today, quite warmer than the last few days where it's been in the low fifties."

Thomas could feel his gut tighten as the morning announcements continued. Of course he knew the declaration, Shrew Team V.S Dragon Team. Something worse plagued Thomas though, James's mental state. He was acting irritable as of late and only hanging out with Tate. They all sort of had their own friend group recently, Tom hung out with Elisabeth, Andrew, Irene, and Marissa most days. While James hung out with Myckenzye and Tate. "Now don't tell anyone I told you this, but I heard each team's aptitude test will send them on quests around the campus, fighting monsters and using deductive reasoning. Last year it was a single written test, looks like us first years will have our work cut out!" Tom gripped his pencil a bit tighter as the student continued. "And finally the war declaration. First year rank two Shrew Team has declared war on the first year rank one team Dragon. If the leader of Dragon hurries his ass down to the office and they get the paperwork done we might get some entertainment tonight!"

Tom cracked each digit of his fingers as she finished the announcements, "Psst Tom!" Someone whispered.

He turned his head and was met with a girls face. Hannah Mariel, rank fifteen fighter. "Whats up Hands?"

"Is your team gonna accept? I'd be a nice fight."

Tom bent his middle finger too far and it cracked painfully, "we've known they we're gonna declare for the last week, and we've planned. But I'm still not sure."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yep, James and Myckenzye are fighting I think. They didn't speak once yesterday, nor at all this morning. They usually get coffee but-" Tom sucked his teeth and acted out chopping his head. "-nada."

Hannah rested two hands behind her neck, the third rested on her lap and the fourth hung free. "So are they like dating?" 

"Don't think so. But no one can ever read James so who knows except them." Tom stood unexpectedly and addressed the teacher. "Miss I need to head to Miss Serena's office, I'm the leader of Dragon team and I would like to deliver our answer as soon as possible."

"Go ahead Thomas. And Miss Mariel stop leaning back in your chair. It may tip."

Tom quickly stepped out of the classroom and took a breath before heading off in the opposite direction of Serena's office. They told me that it should help us and shrew but... James. Every fight it felt like James disassociated himself, it felt as if he was a different person. A monster, a monster without scars. Okay that was a lie, James had tons of scars. But only one was delivered in a fight, by the lightning princess herself. James tossed a body of a lifeless teenager through a metal wall. "Worthless." 

"AAGH!" A small caramel girl jumped towards James, her rapier raised toward the back of his head.

James stumbled back trying to avoid the blade and arcing electricity but it caught the back of his cheek and sliced just under the eye. "I am Myckenzye Davis. You will fall to me today." She gripped her rapier tighter and flourished it a bit before entering a fencing stance.

"You're fast." Were the only words that came from his mouth before Myckenzye collapsed under what seemed to be an invisible weight. "You shouldn't be able to move anymore though."

Myckenzye labored under the weight but she slowly rose to her feet. James clenched his fist a bit tighter and she dropped back down to her knees. He could see the way her organs were exploding and her bones we're cracking but she rose to her feet once more. The rocks around her pulverized and crunched as the light in her eyes burned even brighter. "My name is Myckenzye Davis. You will fall to me."

James wiped the blood from his face, most of it not his own. He walked right up to Myckenzye, the strange weight didn't seem to effect him as he uppercut her in the chest. The contesting forces made her rib cage shatter, James grabbed her throat and un-clenched his fist making the force dissipate as he lifted her into the air. Little bits of lightning surged off her body as she tried to shock James, but she was too weak. Myckenzye felt lighter as James tossed her across the arena against the force field. Myckenzye fell limp to the ground as sirens and screams filled the arena. "She hit me. She hit me!" James filled with rage as the ground around him flattened and exploded around him, the crowd only cheered more.

Tom massaged his hand as he stepped through the halls. I pulverized my hand in that fight, its never been the same. Neither was James, every training session, every sleepover. Was it the fight? Or was It what was happening to him? What his father was doing? "Ayo Thomas? Skipping too?"

Tom's thoughts were brought to the muscular boy leaning up against the wall. "Something like that Caleb."

"You gonna accept my team's fight? We've been sorta half listening through the door and we know you're planning something."

"I'm not sure yet, the vote last night was tied, Myckenzye, Tate, Amaya, Jack, and Marissa said yes, the rest of us said no."

"That's only five, that leaves seven if I'm doing my math right. So it's a no."

Tom leaned up against the wall across from Caleb. "Neptune said he could go either way. So it's my vote that swings it."

"Id say go for it Thomas, at worst one of you gets beat up and doesn't have to participate in the aptitude test."

"It's not their physical well being I'm worried about." Tom tapped his head slightly and pushed off the wall. "It's their mental states I'm worried about."

"Huh, that's dumb. Well make your decision soon."

They bumped fists as Tom continued his stroll through the halls, Tom had tried to make friends with everyone. 'Tom would you rather have some friends and a bunch of allies or a few friends and a ton of neutrals and enemies.' His father had too many long non nonsensical anecdotes but that was the only one that Tom really understood. Most people would throw him under the bus for no particular reason, but if he was nice and made all allies and friends he could, he might get saved from the bus. Friend huh? Is James even my friend anymore? He's so distant and cold, and we barely speak. Maybe this school is bringing up memories of his father. Tom's mind flashed back to march just after their second championship, "Mom I'm heading over to play with James and Marissa."

"Okay be back by dark and if your chores aren't done no dinner for a week!"

"Yeah yeah...Love ya." Tom ran out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Each bone in his body shrunk as his skin turned pink while light brown hair grew all over him, his cute little mouse tail swayed before he ran for James's house. Tom loved being a mouse, he got to see everything as it was, large and scary. James had a nice home, two stories, attic and basement. It was entirely made of wood and stone, of course the inside was finished but the outside walls we're stacked rocks and layered planks. His mother (When she was feeling up to it.) gardened, flowerbeds traced the home with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors. A young blonde haired girl had her hands raised in the air letting the large ball of water rain onto the lawn and flowers. Amaya was incredible for her age, she could pull water out of trees and plants all around to bend and attack with. Normally a young girl like her wouldn't have been able to do the things she did, but hey she was a Tomison. Tom ran up the first steps and hopped on his hind legs and squeaked to get Amaya's attention. "Squeak squeak!"

Amaya dropped her water ball making it splash off her head, amazingly she wasn't wet. "Tommy is that you?"

"Squeak squeak!"

Amaya ran over and squatted in front of him. She was eye level when she asked "are you here for James?"

"Squeak!"

Amaya's smile went ear to ear as she jumped back up, "I'll go get him." 

Amaya ran into the house leaving Tom in his rat form on the steps. Maybe I should smell the flowers while I wait, Thomas thought as he jumped through the railing into the flowerbeds. "aagh." It was a faint moan.

Tom looked around for the source when it happened again. "aaaagh!"

Tom realized it was coming from the basement, specifically the small window into the basement behind the flowerbeds. Tom squeezed into the gap and looked into the basement. What Tom saw shook him to his very core. James, James shirtless, James shirtless getting beat by his father. Knives, needles, files, tasers, all lined up on a table to the right. His father had brass knuckle's on and was beating James to a bloody pulp. I mean it looked like that at first but then Tom realized what was going on. James never used traditional soul protect, instead of layering soul over your body as an aura, he protected the skin itself. It wasn't ripping or bleeding, but the cells still being damaged. The capillaries under the skin exploded, in layman's terms. Bruising, the bruising was terrible, James's chest and stomach was all colors. White, pink, purple, red, green, yellow, and black. The black was the most concerning, purple was dark but it wasn't black. The black skin was harder and it cracked when his father hit him. The cells themselves we're dying, hardening, and decaying. Necrosis.

He came back every day after his chores. He watched James's father do unspeakable things to James, only his torso though. I mean he would do things to the rest of James's body but it would be impossible to tell. Tiny needles into the skin just below his eyes, breaking the tiny bones in his feet. His father was meticulous and delicate when it wasn't his torso. Every Friday his father would clean the wounds and cut away the dead cells. Tom had trouble figuring out what he hated more, that someone with such strength and power was screaming in agony due to a business man, or the screaming itself. It was muffled but Tom could hear it. it made his skin crawl. Early April is when Tom's answer was given, the screaming stopped and the giggling started. James's laughter still rung in Tom's mind while he slept. It haunted his every waking moment for years to come. Would accepting this war send James back into that?

If he accepted this war would James go crazy? Will he turn back into the Demon of Lemuria? Will I lose James if I march into Serena's office right now? I can't let him, not for my friend. For my team, for my school, I need to keep James Tomison, and make sure the Demon stays locked up. "Hey asshole!" Tom got slapped at the base of his neck making him stumble forward.

"Wha-" Tom was cut off by another fist entering his cheek. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Answer your phone!"

Tom looked up to see Marissa, his girlfriend. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to hit you again?"

"What?" Tom spat out, he almost instantly regretted his mistake as his Marissa's face contorted in disgust.

"I'm going to hit you just for your tone of voice Thomas J Fortuna. You better get your candy ass down to Serena's office so we can fight that rotten bitch Riza."

Tom stood up straight. The lingering pain dissipated as Tom stood straight up. Tom usually slouched and he wore flattops every day, while Marissa usually wore heels or high tops and stood up straight. But Tom was tall, very tall. He probably looked intimidating to anyone around but Marissa just stared up at him with anger. "No. I won't let James fight this fight."

"So James is never going to fight again?" Marissa stomped his foot with her heel making him keel over a bit, lowering him to her level. "So you're just going to protect James for his entire life? Keep him out out a fight. Stop him from becoming the demon again?"

"I'm afraid Taff. Am I not allowed to be afraid? James can and will rip this school apart. In the wild that's okay, I will set James off in the jungles of Astar and he will slaughter every fucking monster in there, because when I have to eventually say yes, he will rip this school apart and everything in his path until I set him on one. I came up with the idea to go to apply for the championships, I'm the one who helped James with his ability. I am James's keeper and I will not let him hurt anyone else."

Marissa hit him again with the back of her hand, her nails broke his skin and five bloody cuts appeared on the side of his face. "That's not your job. It's our job. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

Marissa backhanded him again making five more cuts. "Do you trust me?"

Tom wiped the blood from his face, "yes, I trust you."

"When am I wrong?"

"Often."

"When am I wrong about people?"

"Never."

"When am I wrong about James?"

Tom stepped back and closed his eyes before saying, "Never have you been wrong about James."

Marissa caressed the damaged side of his face, "I'm sorry for hitting you. Please believe me when I say James won't go off the deep end. He's better."

"Trust but verify. Tell me Taff. Why isn't James going to let out the demon?"

"Because he cares. He is trying his best to get over whatever happened on that godforsaken island. He won't tell me what happened and neither will you, but he's trying to fix the hole that that island dug into him. Tate and Myckenzye are his friends, he does his duties as diamond king of the first years, He gets great grades, he dotes on Amaya like he used to." Marissa licked her thumb and wiped away a little bit of blood. "James is trying to distance himself from us. He's trying to find a way to be normal. Not rely on us for the rest of his life. If we throw James into this fight, even against his will he will persevere, hell he might even come out of this better than he started."

Tom grabbed her hand and made her stop wiping his face. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go. Steal some bandaids from the nurse's office and go tell Serena this shit is on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these characters are based off real people. Most side characters are based off missing kids and the main characters are based off people in my own life. Some are based off ideas but most are people in my life. As I release chapters I'm going to give a base of a character, reveal it to the world. So who better to start with than James.
> 
> James was made while listening to a Taylor Swift song. I needed someone who was strong and better than the rest without being a sort of Mary Sue. Then I realized that it's just perspective that gives you that Mary Sue feeling. To the world of prodigies James is a Mary Sue, but to Tom, and to Sarah. To the people that actually know him, and will come to know him like dragon team. They realize that James is just as flawed if not more. Not based on anyone but probably the most flawed of the cast. Is it because he's fake? Is it because I can never see the real people behind the masks people put up? Find out next time on dragon ball Z


	11. The water queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya is a bitch while Dragon Team prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy it's been a bit since my last update but I've wrote roughly 8k words and got the big battle bit done. It's roughly two chapters? I gotta revise and edit but EHHHHHHHH. Anyways as always enjoy reading and Meta info in the ending notes. ;)

I hate weapons, cleaning, sharpening, reloading. Except my sword, it’s perfect. I mean what’s so hard about swish swish smash. That’s why my sword is six feet long and a foot wide. I mean really, why are weapons so complex?

James has his gunblade, I mean really who needs the equivalent of four guns strapped onto a sword. He could just carry a gun at that point. Oh, and don’t get me started on Myckenzye’s weapon, she has two. That’s right two weapons! I mean if one breaks that’s fine but an overcomplicated whip and an umbrella? Like damn girl stop trying so hard. Wait lemme go back… A fucking umbrella? That’s nothing like a whip, and how is an umbrella a effective weapon. I guess this one is entirely made of metal but still? Fucking extends and has a stabby bit on the end…Okay maybe it’s kinda cool but… what’s the word I’m looking for? “Hey James. Whats a word for when someone is eccentric and stupid. Like stuff Myckenzye says.”

James stopped polishing his blade for a moment before saying. “Pretentious?”

“YES!” Now back to my internal monologue.

And fucking Jack, you think you know a guy. Multiple guns in one? A stupid frame that he can load all fuckin types of parts and bullets into, woopty fuckin doo. Alan’s got it good, no weapon, just his ability. Same with Tommy and Neptune, no weapon, just claws and trees. Simple weapons are good too, I guess. Like Tate’s, or Irene’s, definitely Andrew and Elisabeth. Big Sword Gang for life. Marissa is… riding that line. I mean it’s a baton, but it’s got a taser strapped to it. Strapped? Lemme tell it how it is… It’s not strapped it’s taped, with duct tape, lots and lots of tape. “I wonder what kind of weapons the other team has.”

“We went over that in the briefing.” Jack said unamused.

“I was asleep, it was hella boring.” Amaya mused earning a glare from Myckenzye.

“Was it boring or was it just your bedtime?”

Amaya paused before saying, “fuck you.”

“Fuck me yourself coward.” Jack replied.

A deviant smile crossed Amaya’s face. “Oh wow Jack, I didn’t know you we’re a lolicon.”

“Hey- fuck… I guess I walked right into that one. Anyways, how long till they come grab us?”

On the floor of the cramped prep room was Myckenzye stretching (With Tate’s help). “Fifteen minutes roughly.”

James licked his thumb as Amaya raised her voice. “So in fifteen minutes I get to stomp on these cockbite- “Amaya stopped as James wiped away a bit of dirt on her face. “Jaaaaames that was my battle dirt. It made me look cool.”

“It made you look like a peasant.” Myckenzye added as she stood.

Amaya stood suddenly making the large sword resting against the table fall over. James dropped the rag he was holding and replaced the sword while Amaya yelled “Do you wanna say that to my face?”

Myckenzye leaned right over the table and said, “it made you look like a peasant.”

Amaya slumped back down into her chair making James catch her sword once more. “At least I’m not a raging bitch.”

“Excuse me?” Myckenzye screeched.

Tate got in between Myckenzye and the table she was about to flip onto the small girl. “Hey hey hey, cool it Myckenzye. She’s not the enemy. And if she is well then you can challenge her to a duel after the aptitude test tomorrow.”

“… Alright.”

Amaya huffed as Myckenzye took a seat on the far end of the table. Tate sighed as he took a seat on the table. His knife was mismatched, just like Tate. White wood handle, rainbow tribade, and a green spiked handguard. The handle looked old, the blade new, and the guard punk. “James do you ever think your little sister is gonna learn some manners?”

“I’ve given up at this point Tate, someday she might get punched in the mouth. But until then…”

Amaya’s eyes practically rolled out of her head as she went back to twiddling her thumbs. Amaya could tell the pros from the newbies. James, Tom, Marissa, and Myckenzye warmed up, cleaned weapons, stretched. While the rest of the team did random things. “Hey Al, I’ve got this idea with a tire and some gas.”

“Why do I feel like I’m going to be stuffed into a tire and lit on fire?”

“Just because it involves gas doesn’t mean I’m going to light you on fire.”

Amaya heaved up her sword and dropped it on the table, “too heavy without my water.” She muttered.

“Good evening.” Serena announced as she burst through the door. “Quick checklist. All of you here?”

“Yes ma’am.” Thomas responded.

“All of you have your weapons and recommended ammunition?”

Tom gestured to the room and everyone nodded or shrugged. “Yes ma’am.”

“Very good, please gather everything and come with me to the elevator.”

Amaya slowly stood and pulled her sword from the metal table making a terrible screeching noise as she pulled. “James help me.”

Amaya heaved the blade over to him scratching the ground as she went. James took the sword from her hands and lifted it with his right hand like it was a sheet of paper. James held it straight up as his sword rested in its sheath on his back, “Amaya why do you insist on using a weapon that’s bigger than you?”

“She’s compensating for her height, same with Elisabeth.” Tate responded.

Amaya smirked as she strolled along with them, “that begs the question. What’s Andrew compensating for?”

“Children please.” Serena pleaded. “Shouldn’t you be going over your battle plans one more time?”

“No need. James and Myckenzye are the vanguard. Irene and Jack are our spotters and sniper. Andrew, Alan, Tom, Marissa are the frontline, and Me and Tate go behind the enemy lines and take out Valmet. Finally, Neptune is ferrying Elisabeth around the battlefield to heal and protect.” Amaya sung out.

Neptune spun around and started walking backwards. “I thought you we’re asleep through the plans?”

“Hey Nep, you’re going to fall.”

“I am one with the earth, I am the wind, plants, and lightning. Walking backwards isn’t gonna- “ on queue Neptune fell right on his ass.

Amaya burst into giggles as James lifted Neptune back up. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and the group continued walking towards the elevator. “Please be professional. As you probably know, hold back. Do not majorly wound. Everyone wishes to live through this. Yes? Good.”

“We’re not supposed to kill but you give us live rounds?”

“Of course, rubber bullets on soul protect is like tossing pebbles at steel. Real bullets have a good chance of getting through.” Serena explained as they stepped into the large elevator.

Is this bitch serious? Live rounds? My soul protect isn’t that good. “Mrs what happens if we do kick the bucket?”

“Nothing, we bury you. We send regards to your family and your team moves on.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Serena did one more mental check before stepping out of the elevator. “In about forty seconds the doors will close, and you will raise to the top. Walk out of the doors and four seconds later it will go down. The announcers will roll areas and announce the beginning.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tom looked back at Dragon team and Amaya shrugged.

“Yes ma’am I guess.”

Serena disappeared behind the elevator door. “Okay guys, put your earbud in. Keep comms clear so Irene and Jack can deliver info clearly. Unless it’s a takedown or something vital stay off the comms. That goes double for you Amaya.”

“Whatever beast boy.” Amaya pulled the small white bit from her pocket and shoved it into her ear. “How does this thing even work?”

“Press in the spot just behind your earlobe and it activates the radio.” Myckenzye spat out.

“Why thank you so much Miss Davis. Oh your shoes look a little dirty, should I get on my knees and lick them clean?”

“But you asked.” Alan said small.

James smacked her on the back of the head and handed back her sword. “Play nice with Tate.”

I’m not a kid. Amaya took her sword and reached her hands up high to rest them against the guard. I am a hunter, a precise machine made to kill witch and monster. I will prove myself. “Tate you can read brain shit, right?”

“Yeah. I can copy synapses and read brainwaves. Only through touch though. You can control fluid?”

“All types. Gas, oil, milk, blood. But the more diluted it is the harder it is to control. That’s why blood is hard.”

Tate shimmied over to James and started whispering with him. Just remember Amaya, you are just as good as James. Feel the flow of fluid, feel the flow within yourself. She closed her eyes and fell into a trance. Each vein, each plant in the ground was made aware to her. “Heads up guys.”

Amaya opened her eyes to see the elevator was open and moonlight was pouring in. She slowly dragged her weapon along the floor with her team. Just as Serena said, the elevator closed and went down four seconds after they got out. Amaya glanced at Alan, Neptune, and Jack before sighing and saying. “Are we prepared?”

“Of course, May May.” Tom reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riza is based off a couple of things. I guess I should break them down bit by bit. Riza means to harvest, and Valmet is a sniper in our world. The idea was she was the harvester of souls, the deadly sniper. Then theres sniper wolf from Metal Gear Solid. Blonde, beautiful, amazing, and FUCKING SUCKS. I hate sniper wolf, my least favorite boss. Goddamn it, I hate her so goddamn much. So we got the name, the look, now we need the personality. Honestly... her whole personality is just the fact that she's a model, her whole life has been centered around it to the point where her persona is her personality. I feel that's incredibly sad. Thats why I'm going to try and develop TatexRiza. They both hide their true emotions, put up faces. They can truly understand eachother and work. 
> 
> I would say come back next week but I have no idea when ill be posting after this batch so GG EZ GAME EZ LIFE


	12. Beginning battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between Dragon and Shrew begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy it's ya boi deth. Sorry about not updating (Not like anyone reads this shit.) I'm finally done moving and I've worked up the motivation to write again. I've got an update to Tuber in a bit.

“WELCOME TO THE BLACKWELL ARENA! TODAY WE HAVE AN EXILARATING BATTLE BETWEEN OUR TOP FIRST YEAR TEAMS!”

“Sure, exhilarating. First years usually don’t give a good fight, but unexpectedly our arena is almost full?”

“WELL OF COURSE! THESE ARE OUR TOP FIRST YEARS; NOT RANK TWENTY AND TWENTY ONE. THIS IS ONE AND TWO, THE BIG LEAGUES.”

“Fourth years are the big leagues, these are just small fry.”

The announcers bickered back and forth as the contestants stared eachother down. There must have been three miles between them. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN WARS AND DUELS NOW?”

“Gladly so you don’t have to shout. Duels are a solitary business and forcefields meant to reflect sound and attacks are put up. With wars it’s only a field for the crowd’s protection. The fighters can hear us and the crowd, and we can hear them.” Professor Liken put his feet up and continued. “Death is allowed. Not wanted, but no one will stop you. And in a minute or so me and my colleague will spin these dials and the climates in which they will fight will be chosen.”

“THAT’S RIGHT! WOULD YOU LIKE THE HONORS?”

“Sure.” Prof Liken grabbed a dial and spun it.

Holographic projections appeared showing a couple houses and a large skyscraper on the opposite side of the arena from Dragon team. Prof (whatever his name is.) grabbed his dial and spun it making the houses disappear. It cycled through pictures of various cities and towns before it settled on a stone village. “A countryside village of (Myckenzye’s). We have some bell towers, and churches, as well as thin streets and alleys.”

“A WONDERFUL SPIN! NOW MY TURN!” Prof whatever his name gripped his knob and spun it wildly until a holographic projection of some trees appeared. “OOOH A TREE BIOME! QUITE WONDERFUL!”

Prof Liken sighed and spun his dial again. The same happened until it landed on a jungle. “The jungles of Astar. Not bad.”

They both slammed their fists down on big red buttons and the ground under them shook as a small village and jungle rose from the ground around the students.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tate brushed a bit of dust off his knife, nearly cutting himself. “Amaya, I take lead and you cover my back. You can stop bullets with your water right?”

“Mhm.”

“Tom a bit of an issue. We’re not going to be able to get a good vantage point from as far back as we wanted. We’re gonna have to push forward a bit so we can spot and give cover.”

Tom cracked the digits of his fingers as he said. “Change of plans. James push into the village with Myckenzye and set up a defensive line. Attacking squad, help them and then push in.”

James spun in one spot taking in his surroundings. The trees we’re dense and tall. Definitely no way any sniper was shooting in our out of this. “Flanking squad, stay with the original plan.”

“FIGHTERS GET READY!”

“TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE

TWO

ONE

FIGHT!”

The attacking squad and Vanguard rushed forward through the jungle. Tom transformed into a panther and jumped between each tree above James and Myckenzye who we’re cutting a path through the jungle at amazing speeds. “Amaya what are you doing?”

“Just gimme a second. I can…” Water flowed out of each and every plant around her making them shrivel up and die.

It was like magic as the water flowed and hung in the air above her head, Amaya slid her foot back and hand down making the waterball hang by her and Tate’s feet. “Get on Potate.”

They both stepped onto the waterball. Tate expected to get wet but the surface tension never broke. It was like stepping on an exercise ball. You expected it to pop or move away but instead it was like a solid platform. Amaya drove her sword into the water next to her and slowly raised her hands letting her fingers drag along. The waterball started to raise and fly through the jungle. With one hand Amaya controlled the waterball and with the other she drew water from the surroundings and cut through the trees and vines like butter. She was a walking waterjet, Tate was pretty sure she could cleave right through the trees if she wanted. “Woah… Is James’s ability like this?”

“I’m trying to concentrate. Shut up”

“Sorry.”

“James push forward. Deflect any bullets.”

“There’s nothing and no one boss. No light is reflecting off scopes. Nothing.” James stepped out of the jungle into a long clearing separating the two biomes.

His sword was held at the ready as the crossed into the village. Slowly but surely Myckenzye and the attacking squad moved forward. Tom barked orders at attacking squad. “Grab those fruit carts and line them up. James Myckenzye, get cover behind them.” Tom pressed in the spot below his ear. “Spotting team. Status!”

“We’re having trouble getting into position.” Jack’s voice didn’t seem to come out of the device, it was just like it was pushed into his brain.

“What about you flanking team?”

Tate pushed in his ear and responded. “We’ve been in position for the past few minutes. No people yet.”

Tom pulled two fingers back causing Attacking squad to pull back from the fruit carts and James and Myckenzye take their place. “We’re pushing through the buildings. Keep your wits about you.” Attacking squad rushed out of view but Tom peaked his head back. “Good luck James.”

“You too buddy.

Tom disappeared leaving James and Myckenzye in deafening silence. James sat down on the ground next to Myckenzye in the middle of the thick main street. The fruit cart was surprisingly comfortable. “I almost hate to say it. But Thomas is a good leader. It is my plan but he commands them like an army unit.”

“So you and I are talking again?”

“Idle chitchat. We are still not on speaking terms James.”

“Idle chitchat huh? Why an umbrella?”

Myckenzye spun the metal tip on the ground. “I do not like using the same weapon twice. Feel like it is bad luck.”

“Why an umbrella though?”

“I chose a parasol because of Riza. The steel may deflect the bullets. When it is not extended, it is just a rapier. A rapier shaped like a parasol.”

James tapped a small button on the underside of his blade and tossed the firing mechanism up and down slightly. “I spent weeks making this blade. Built a forge in our backyard and cast each piece by hand. Nearly blew off my hand the first few times.”

“Misfire?”

“Sometimes. Others the bullet would get misaligned and hit the innards. If I spent weeks on the blade, the guns took months.”

Then the first bullet went off. From the jungle thankfully. “What was that Jack!” Tom said into the comms.

“I had a clear shot at Riza. She was on top of the tall building on the right. She was lining up to take James and Myckenzye down.”

“Follow the chain of command next time.”

James checked the rooftops and surely enough Riza was bent over nearly falling off the building. “James stay put. Tate Amaya push in. Try to look for Caleb.”

Myckenzye stood and gestured to the empty road. “Now that Riza has been taken down we should be fine to-“Myckenzye’s hair was thrown back by the wind James created when he jumped next to her and deflected the beam heading towards her head. “Wah-“James grabbed her shoulder and they both ducked behind the fruit carts once more.

It was like a switch flipped in Myckenzye’s head as she realized what was happening, her hand flew to her ear and she communicated. “Caleb has engaged us, unknown number of combatants.”

“Alright, keep them there. Tate and Amaya should be able to give backup soon.”

James peered over the fruit cart and another beam nearly took off his head. “Do you have a mirror?”

“What?”

Caleb started firing wildly at the fruit cart’s making them catch fire and collapse. “I saw Caleb flexing in a mirror and he accidentally shot himself in the dick because of the reflection.”

Myckenzye shook her head as Caleb continually shot at them. “Can you run on walls?”

“What? No! Can you?”

“Of course.”

Myckenzye had a face of what the actual fuck as James grabbed the bottom of the fruit cart. “I’m gonna toss this at him. While he’s dodging move forward and attack.”

“Toss what?” Just as the final word exited Myckenzye’s mouth James sent the fruit cart flying towards Caleb.

Myckenzye ran like an electric bat out of hell as Caleb blew up the flying cart with one large red beam. Her parasol was right on target for his side when a sniper shot went off. The bullet soared right through her ankle. Myckenzye tumbled onto the ground next to him screaming in pain. “FUCKING JACK!” Screamed as sunflowers rose from the ground.

Sunflowers? Yes sunflowers, an entire field of sunflowers grew in seconds. James’s last sight was Caleb pointing his hand at Myckenzye before his sight was ruined.

* * *

Tate gripped Amaya’s hand tightly as they skulked through the alleys. “Are you sure their gonna be alright?” Amaya whispered.

“Of course. You trust your brother and Tom right?”

Amaya shut up as they slowly crept into a building. “Amaya conserve your water. Shrew should be near.”

Tate posted up on the inside of a window and signaled Amaya to go upstairs. Tate dug his knife under the window and dislodged the lock. Always know your way out. “Tate we’ve got movement.”

Tate followed up the stairs behind Amaya and looked out the window with Amaya. Daisy and Harley we’re hanging on top of a building waiting to pounce on something. “We should attack them.” Amaya whispered as she gripped her sword a bit tighter.

“That’s not our place. One of them can raise sunflowers and make them grow like a druid, and the other can shoot molten metal out of her wrists.”

“Their perfect!” Tate put his finger to his mouth making her quiet. “Sorry, but I can pull water out of the sunflowers and control her metal as long as it stays fluid.”

“Their James and Myckenzye’s problem. We have to find their central force and report and eliminate. Come on, we gotta get going.”

Amaya felt a pang of anger inside her, but James’s words rung in her mind ‘play nice with Tate’. “Alright, lets go.”

* * *

Sarah laid in James's lap spinning a Karambit, one forward, two back, one back, two forward, like clockwork. "James, what would you do if me or any of the masters were in trouble?"

"Trouble?"  
  
"Like about to die. Gun or sword whatever, pointed at our face?"  
  
James fell back onto his bed and shrugged. "I guess I would kill them. It's our duty."  
  
"What about for me?"  
  
"I would kill them."  
  
Sarah pursed her lips and sighed. "How would you do it?"  
  
"You're asking too many questions."  
  
Sarah giggled, the warmth filling the room around her. "Well, if someone was about to kill you, I'd toss my sword at them. Make it spin a whole bunch make it land right between their eyes." Sarah raised her arms and dropped them against his belly. "You'know style points."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No character summery today ;p


End file.
